


Name

by Just_Jess



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jess/pseuds/Just_Jess
Summary: Father Tucker is a bit tied up one night but fortunately or unfortunately he does have a friend nearbyThis is me paying around with Craig being a priest and Tweek being an evil imp based off the game South Park Phone Destroyer
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 28





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> There is one or two curse words so be aware 
> 
> I own nothing and all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy.

There was another loud bang that echoed through the halls as the three men knocked over yet another row of chairs in the sanctuary. He sighed knowing there was no real need for them to do that as he was sure they had already gathered up anything of real value by now. Father Tucker sat alone in his office having long given up freeing himself from the chair he was tied to. With blood dripping down his face he just prayed that the men would leave soon so he could clean up the mess they made of his church. He sighed loudly, it was pretty low to rob a freaking church but that was the world they lived in.

"..father?." came a low whisper from behind him.

Opening his eyes he could feel it's presence as it soundlessly crept up from behind him. Slowly it wrapped it's arms around his shoulders being careful not to cut him with it's sharp claws as it knew that the father didn't like pain or at least wouldn't admit it.

Father Tucker jumped slightly, still not use to this creature and it's tendency to touch him too much but he was leaning to accept it, especially now since he couldn't push him away. 

"...it's just me," the blondie creature teased licking the blood from the priest's face. "Looks like you are finally having some fun...but... without me," he added with a pout before flying over him and sitting on his lap. The imp eyeballed him for a moment with a grin, "never took you for the kinky type. Guess I should have known, it's always the quiet ones. "

Father Tucker rolled his eyes knowing the little creature was more than aware he was not tied to this chair for his own enjoyment. "Veeeery fuuuuunny," he mummbled through the gag.

"What's that Father?" The blondie imp asked as he rudded his cheek to the bond man's clearly enjoying himself.

Father Tucker glared at Tweek clearly not amused. His sweet cherub like face a stark contrast to the evil deeds he was guilty of.  
He and Tweek had been bonded to each other only for a few months. No one knows who sumommed him from the underworld but he had caused alot of trouble and alot of pain since the moment he arrived. 

Father Tucker was the lucky one that was hand picked by the church to handle him, but being unable to send him back he did the only thing he could. Binding Tweek to himself forced the imp to stay close and follow any order or comand he gave. Though the little shit had a tendency to twist most of what he asked him to do. It was still an uneasy situtation but Tweek seemed to accepted his fate and now just resigned himself to bugging the priest whenever the chance presented itself.

Tweek smirked again as he ran his sharp claws over Father Tucker's jawline, "no fair you never let me have fun with you," he teased as he pulled the gag out of his mouth.

Father Tucker licked his lips finally free to move his sore jaw. "Im glad you're enjoying yourself but I don't need your help right now. They will leave soon enough and you can untie me then."

Tweek tilted his head, "ohhh? interesting because they are breaking up wooden furniture and pilling it in the center of the sanctuary," he explained as he laid his head on the father's shoulder and mindlessly played with his soft black hair.

Father Tucker raised his eyebrow as Tweek contiuned, " I believe they said they were going to burn the church down with you in it. No witnesses that way," he added. " Now that would make my life so much easier since I'd be free and all but I'm kind of growing fond of you," he teased. "I love your dark hair."

Craig swallowed knowing the little imp was alot of things but he never lied oddly enough.

Tweek waited a few moments before he continued, "I can help if you want, but I want something in return," he purred.

"And what would that be?" Father Tucker asked getting alittle anxious. 

"You know very well what I want from you," Tweek growled grabbing him by the chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. "The thing that you still deny me to this day."

Father Tucker kept his face blank, "we're back on that?"

Tweek frowned leaning only a mere inch from the father's face, " yessssss. Just one simple word and I'll save you. As I said before I'm fond of you and I want you to stick around longer."

Father Tucker took a few moments to think, annoyed that he really had no other choice at the moment. His heart sinking hearing one of the man yell, "light it."  
Closing his eyes he sighed, "its Craig," he said simply.

Tweek grinned ear to ear running this tongue along his sharp teeth, " there now was that so hard Craig Tucker," he whispered kissing his cheek happy to finally know the father's full name. 

Father Tucker frowned" you got what you wanted, now save me and my church," he ordered.

Tweek nodded, "as you wish," he whispered picking up the gag and using it to blindfold the priest.

"What are you doing now?" Craig asked slightly annoyed with the imp's games.

Tweek was careful to tie it tight enough to stay on but not hurt, "you have a very unique soul. It's somehow cold but yet pure at the same time. I enjoy it and I dont want you to see what I'm about to do," he wishered placing a gently kiss on the priest's lips.

Craig felt Tweek's weight shift off his lap as he left, he cursed alittle wishing the little demon would have at least untied him as the zip ties were starting to hurt. He hated knowing he was stuck with that little that imp for the rest of his life, yet the sudden loud screams that echoed through the church made a small smile spread across his lips. He leaned back in the chair and waited for Tweek to finish, after all they had alot of cleaning up to do.


End file.
